ABRE LA PUERTA
by franbuesa
Summary: Ese conteo te sigue hace meses y lo hará por mucho tiempo más. Lo sabes y te duele hacerlo.


Uno…dos…tres…cuatro…cinco…seis…siete…

-¡Abre la puerta Beck!

Escuchas los murmullos de tus amigos pero la voz más clara sin lugar a dudas es la de Tori porque  
es ella quien golpea tu camper, aún así no quieres, te rehúsas a verles las caras.

Una vez más los golpes vuelven.

Ocho…nueve…diez.

Ese conteo te sigue hace meses y lo hará por mucho tiempo más. Lo sabes y te duele hacerlo. Sin embargo otra vez no eres capaz de abrir la puerta, como resultado, sigues recostado en tu cama solo, porque no los veras ni la veras.

Es cuestión de tiempo para que te des cuenta de tu error, ahora que ellos se han ido no hay nada que escuchar, nada fuera de los latidos en tu corazón acompañados por el silencio, cruel silencio que recrea por montón las risas, el llanto, los gritos, los gemidos, todos sus sonidos vuelven a ti y erizan tu piel.

Sin mucho aliento no puedes hacer más que apretar aquella taza de café ya inexistente, lo haces con rabia y dolor, con inmensas ganas de que los días pasen y pasen pues con ellos todo se vuelve difuso y tu realidad se combina con la ilusión.

Como consuelo solo llega eso, el sueño cae en ti y adormece tu cuerpo, pero un dormir poco profundo logra hacer que lo sientas, que todo tu cuerpo sea movido levemente, alguien se ha acostado a tu lado, lo sientes, ese frío en tu cuerpo se ha ido, es ella. Y saberlo elimina cualquier rastro de cansancio, abres tus parpados y volteas hacia el lado derecho, ahí está, es ella con su respirar pausado y ese gesto desinteresado de su parte.

-¿Jade?

La llamas con miedo de que huya, mas como si nada ella te mira, con ese perfil tan hermoso e irreal

-¿Qué? ¿No esperabas verme?

-No abrí la puerta.

-He tratado de convencerme que conté muy rápido ¿Lo hice?

-Trina se me lanzo encima.

Es lo único que dices pero eso basta al lograr sacarle una carcajada ya que tal gesto es suficiente para que tú también lo hagas, sonríes, como hace tiempo no lo hacías.

-Yo se que te falle.

Hablas una vez más tras el silencio y con ello tratas de tomar su mano pero no lo logras, ella te esquiva hábilmente.

-Me has matado Beck.

Ese susurro tan débil de su parte, con su voz tan cortada te llega al alma, logra que tu vista se nuble, lágrimas que tratabas de retener solo ella logró sacártelas.

-Puede que no haya abierto la puerta Jade pro siempre te amaré.

-No mientas, no lo hagas porque duele.

Esta vez tu cuerpo se gira de forma abrupta y lo logras, la has atrapado en un abrazo y la has atraído a ti, solo quieres eso, acobijarla bajo tus brazos y poder sentir su aroma, dejar que ella te llene, te inunda, sea parte de ti una vez más.

-No te quiero perder Jade.

Le ruegas, que inusual en ti, siempre caracterizado por ser el chico con cabeza fío, tan tranquilo y racional, todo ello se ha quedado atrás cuando lo único que deseas es que ella se quede a tu lado, no se atreva a apartarse y dejarte atrás.

Entonces lo sientes, ella se abraza a ti, sus manos se hacen puño arrugando tu camisa, ella no quiere irse, pues que no lo haga, prometes arrullarla en tus brazos, que tu calor le quite el frío y que este camper sea aquel resguardo en donde solo ella y tú existan.

-Te amo Beck.

-Te amo Jade.

Entiendes que las palabras son tan frágiles de ser borradas que decides sellarlas con un beso, de forma delicada tomas su mentón y logras que su mirada gris se conecte con la tuya, que ojos tan únicos e inigualables, entonces lo haces, te acercas y te aceleras, pronto ese roce, ese beso, lo hace, logra que te consumas totalmente, porque son sus labios tu vicio oficial.

Todo lo demás sucede de forma inesperada, tienes la fortuna de volver a explorarla, tocas cada milésima de su piel nívea y frágil, te encargas de marcarla, te besarla, te hacerla tuya, la sientes tan parte de ti, entras en su cuerpo y toda tu alma vuelve a encajar, ya no existen fichas perdidas.

Es tuya, eres de ella, solo los dos y todo es tan real.

Lo sientes, antes de llegar ella se abraza más a ti y susurrando en tu oído pronuncia aquellas palabras que sabes sonaran una y otra y otra vez en tu corazón.

-No me olvides.

¿Cómo olvidarla? Cuestionas mas todo se vuelve oscuro y caes como de quien Morfeo se apiada tras días de desvelo.

Y entonces al despertar, lo notas, ese vació que se había extinguido ha vuelto, ella no está más a tu lado ¿A dónde se ha ido? Es asfixiante su ausencia, como nunca antes, de golpe te levantas y lo notas, todo tu cuarto esta un desastre, cosas rotas en el piso y su foto, ese autorretrato que con tanto fervor guardabas, está hecho añicos. Pronto ese pequeño espacio en el que te encuentras se siente tan desolado, con las intenciones de huir, sales de tu camper, solo quieres aire fresco, poder respirar.

El problema es que tus amigos están en tu jardín, esas miradas llenas de preocupación y compasión te causan tanta rabia pero a la vez te debilitan, tratas de gritarles mas tu voz ha desaparecido, pronto caes, esta vez estas de rodillas frente a ellos, y lo comprendes todo.

Esa ropa puesta tuya, negra, sirviendo de luto como hace semanas atrás lo haces, sus miradas frágiles, el llanto de las chicas, Cat siendo consolada por Robbie y Tori tratando de ser fuerte, lo confirman.

-¿A dónde te fuiste Jade?

Reclamas a la nada, le reclamas porque se suponía que ella debía estar en tu cama, desnuda ante tus ojos y tu corazón, porque se suponía que ella nunca te abandonaría, que sería tuya para siempre, porque ella es tu otra mitad, la única con la cual siempre has querido un futuro.

-Se ha ido hermano.

Andre trata de llamar tu atención tomándote el hombro, ese toque arde, solo la necesitas a ella.

No quieres extrañarla, no quieres tener que pensarla, se supone que debía estar a tu lado, se supone que abriste esa puerta.

-Nunca abrí la puerta ¿Verdad?

Preguntas y es ese preciso silencio la respuesta.

No abriste la puerta, esperaste que el conteo se terminara y ahora Jade nunca jamás regresará porque simplemente ya no está.

Que desgarrador saber que lo último que escucho de ti fue tu cansancio de estar a su lado.  
Un verdadero cansancio es esta vida sin ella.


End file.
